


“In my experience there is no such thing as luck”

by orphan_account



Series: Obidala Series [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I dont write much, I hope, Obidala, Other, ahhh I hope ya'll like this, anakin's still the chosen one tho, anakin's their best jedi friend, and ahsoka, by roles I meant scenario sorry, dooku's good at first, he still helps in saving naboo, obi and ani switch roles, obi-wan's a slave, oof, palps a sly bitch, qui-gon's gonna live, weird au i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Obi-Wan and Anakin switched places?Obi-Wan has been a slave for as long as he could remember. But he's free now, has been for 5 years and now he's working in Watto's shop and not as a slave.As much as he hates staying on this planet, he can't leave. He has no money, nor where to even go. He'll just have to make the most of his life.This changes when three strange customers enter the shop.





	1. "A Storm's Coming"

Twin suns glared down on the desert planet Tatooine. Looking further in Mon Espa, where the suns continue breathing down upon the inhabitants, a young man pushes forward a cart carrying android scraps towards a shop. Obi-Wan Kenobi wiped the sweat off his forehead and adjusted his shemagh.

He hated sand, always getting into places they shouldn’t go, and he hated how the wheels of the cart would dig under it and in turn slowing it down, but he hated Tatooine even more so. The norm that was gambling, greed, slavery, and the pinnacle of it all, the Huts and their stupid bounty hunters. 

You would think after how many years of living in this forsaken planet Obi-Wan would get used to it, but he didn’t, and never will. But it couldn’t be helped, he was stuck here ever since his previous master had sold him off to Watto when he was 13. 

He couldn’t exactly remember who his previous master had been, his memory hazy on his previous life, but that didn’t matter now. The past is the past and there’s no point in dwelling on it, as you should live in the present and the future. 

Watto, who had bought him, while not exactly a paragon of virtue, at least treated him decently. All Obi-Wan was ordered to do so was to help at his shop, and participate in pod races. As he grew older, Obi-Wan discovered another event, a fighting den that he secretly participated in, earning money that eventually secured his freedom.

There had been close calls, with Watto punishing him by not giving him rations or sleeping outside, the cold harshly biting his skin, but those had been worth his freedom. The copper-haired man couldn’t forget the look on his now-former slave master’s face. A mixture of shock, anger, and finally grudging acceptance at the realization of his slave managing to buy himself free without his knowledge. When asked about where he would go after this, he had been surprised once more. 

“_I’d like to continue working here if you don’t mind. As an employee, an equal, and not as your slave_.” 

Obi-Wan said firmly, yet a smirk was plastered on his face. 

Watto stroked his snout. “_Hmm, well I still could use another hand in watching over my shop,_” he said.

“_Very well_,” Watto replied. “_I’ll let you work for me. Your pay will be 1 peggat and 2 truguts. And no over-time !_” The last remark was said after a short pause. 

Obi-Wan held out his hand to his now boss, and they both shook it. “_It’s a deal then_,” Obi-Wan responded. 

2 truguts and a peggat wasn’t exactly an unfair deal, but it was enough for him to buy the basic needs of life. Bartering was mostly done here, maybe Obi-Wan could salvage some good parts to keep to himself for use. 

Before Obi-Wan could leave, Watto once more spoke to him.

“_Have you found a place to live yet?_” The troydarian asked. Obi-Wan was confused, and a bit suspicious but answered him nonetheless.

“_No. I was planning on looking for one right now_.” 

This time it was Obi-Wan’s turn to be surprised at Watto. 

_“Hmm,_” Watto started, “ _there aren’t any slaves available right now to replace you, so your quarters are pretty much available. How about you just continue living there instead. No need for rent so long as you do your job properly and don’t ask for more.” _

Obi-Wan felt anger starting to rise at the offhand mention of slaves and the dark familiar feeling surfacing again, but Obi-Wan held back. It couldn’t be helped. As much as he despised the barbaric culture, he couldn’t do anything to change it. 

Obi-Wan showed a grateful smile. “_You would? Ah, Watto that’s so kind of you_!” He cheerily replied, not hiding the sarcasm in the slightest. Watto didn’t seem to notice it, for he seemed to smile back too. 

And that was how Obi-Wan’s life came to be. That had been 3 years ago, and he was now 25 years old. Watto wasn’t exactly the best person, but at least he now treated him a bit better than when he was a slave. The feeling of being free was wonderful.

  
  


He continued to push the cart until he finally reached the stockroom, where all the rest of the scraps lay. Obi-Wan took what he had salvaged and placed it on the workbench and started dismantling it. He opened the head first. In it were wires, processors and chips. Unfortunately, the wires were either cut or tangled, and sand had found their way in rendering the parts useless, save for a memory chip that was tightly sealed in a case.

Obi-Wan carefully took the chip, and delicately cleaned it. It was already difficult to scavenge for parts, he didn’t want to waste his effort all because of one careless mistake. Well, Threepio’s gonna love this. 

The sound of wings caused the human to shift his attention at the door, where his employer was standing..

Watto pointed his thumb, behind the door where he had come from. 

“_I need you to watch the front.”_ He grunted. “_I have customers who are looking for ship parts. A hyperdrive generator._ “ 

Obi-Wan stood up, tucking away the chip in his pocket. “_What kind?_” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but ask.

Watto furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. He didn’t like being asked pointless questions, not when potential buyers were around. “_T-14. Now stop wasting my time and hurry up.”_ Watto told him, before turning back, Obi-Wan following suit. 

He saw Watto talking in basic to a middle-aged man in brown robes, leading him out the back, a blue astromech droid following. Standing behind the counter, Obi-Wan properly turned to observe the two people that remained.

One was an orange alien wearing a sleeveless tunic together with a brown vest and pants, had floppy ears, and a mouth shaped like a bill. Obi-Wan did not know what planet the alien had come from, but it was obvious that he seemed to belong in an aquatic related planet. He also held himself in an awkward manner, like the one you would see in a child about to accidentally cause a mess. Obi-Wan concluded that he didn’t like the alien, or at least should be wary around him and watch out for any trouble. 

He then turned to the other member of the group, and he felt his heart stop when he set his sights on her. She was human, and a very beautiful one at that. She also looked younger than him, but she had an aura of poise and

Maturity around her that revealed that she was more than just her age. She wore a simple blue and gray peasant outfit, her hair styled in a braid. Even though what she wore was just a plain outfit, it seemed to make her more beautiful. Her delicate features and pale skin served to tell that she lived on a planet that was far better and beautiful than Tatooine. He also had a feeling that she was also more than what she let on, but he didn’t dwell on it.

Obi-Wan wanted to talk to her, to ask her where she was from, but what came out of his lips was, 

“Are you an angel?” 

_Shit_. Obi-Wan bit his lip. He had not meant to say that.

The girl looked at him, startled, before composing herself and replying. “What?”

“An angel,” Obi-Wan repeated. Ah well, might as well just continue and suffer embarrassment later.

“An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the moons of Iego, I think. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe.” 

The girl smiled. “Well, I don’t exactly live in Iego, so no I’m afraid not.” She said.

“Well that’s such a shame. But then again, you are far too radiant to be an angel. You must be a star.” Obi-Wan said.

The girl laughed, and Obi-Wan felt light. He had made her laugh, and it was a lovely sound.

“Do you always hear a lot of stories from the pilots?” She asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

“Ever since I was sold to Watto, traders and pilots would always talk about their stories and adventures whenever they would enter the shop.”

“Wait, you’re a slave?!” she blurted out. 

“Was.” Obi-Wan corrected. “I was a slave, but I managed to buy myself free from Watto. I now work for him, and now he treats and pays me like any other worker.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry for offending you.“ She apologized. Obi-Wan placated her worries with a smile. “None taken.” 

“I’m sorry if I come off as ignorant, but it’s just that everything here is pretty much new to me,” she stated.

“That and also because I thought that the republic had abolished such an act already”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s alright,” Obi-Wan reassured her. “Yes, you’re right that the Republic made a decree. Unfortunately, It’s influences in the Outer Rim are weak and so it continues.”

She nodded, taking in the information. The two humans stared at each other before the girl suddenly shot up straight as if having a realization and told him, “I forgot. We haven’t introduced each other yet.”

Holding out her hand, she then said, “I’m Padme Naberrie. The alien over there is Jar Jar Binks--” Hearing his name, Jar Jar turned to look at them and raised a hand in greeting “Messa nice to meet yousa,” and went back into observing the trinkets at the side. Padme turned back to him, “I apologize for my rude manners.” She sheepishly said.

Obi-Wan took her hand, “No worries.” He said. “My name’s Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 

“Well then, Obi-Wan Kenobi. It is nice to meet you.” Padme said, smiling.

“It’s nice to meet you too Padme Naberrie. ” Obi-Wan replied. 

But before they could continue with their conversation, a sudden noise shifted their attention to where Jar Jar was. Not surprised, Obi-Wan calmly instructed the orange alien on how to shut down the droid that he had somehow turned on. 

“The nose,” Obi-Wan stated as Jar Jar continued to kick the robot. “You have to hit the nose.”

Jar Jar did as instructed, and the android finally went off. Inside, Obi-Wan cringed. Watto’s gonna kill me if he notices any damage in his items.

He turned back to look at Padme, who seemed to have asked him something.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” Obi-Wan apologized. “What was it again?”

Padme gave him a knowing smile as if she had an idea of what he was thinking about. “I was just asking how long they’ll take ? “ she asked. 

“Oh, Watto and your other friend?” Padme nodded at him.

“Well, it usually takes a while,” Obi-Wan said. “Watto is a very stubborn guy. He likes to haggle.” 

The two then continued to make small talk, with Jar Jar roaming around, though thankfully had not made another spectacle. 

Minutes later, the man had returned. He had a tight frown etched on his face as he walked towards them.

Not paying attention to Obi-Wan, he gruffly told Padme, “let’s go,” and called for Jar Jar before moving on.

Padme was thrown off at the plain display of impoliteness thrown at Obi-Wan, but regained herself, and looking at Obi-Wan. “I’m sorry.” She said, apologizing on what had transpired. Obi-Wan merely shrugged, having used to such treatment during his time as a slave. 

“It was nice to meet you, Obi-Wan,” Padme said before starting to exit the shop. 

“It was nice to meet you too, Padme,” Obi-Wan replied, waving his hand as to bid goodbye. Padme turned around, smiling and returning the gesture, and turned to walk away. 

It was at this moment Watto returned. 

“_They seem nice!_” Obi-Wan said with cheer. Watto hated such thing, and so Obi-Wan continued to do it.

“_Bah! They’re outlanders. They’re full of bantha shit I tell you Kenobi, thinking they're better than us_.” Watto grumbled. He turned to face Obi-Wan. “_There’s going to be a storm coming so finish up your work and then you can go home.”_

Obi-Wan smiled. _“Thank you,”_ he said, and hurried back to the stockroom to finish what he had started. 

He quickly cleaned up his workbench, threw the unsalvageable scraps in a bin, locked the room once he was done, and informed his boss, collecting his money from Watto before leaving.

He went to Jira's Food Stand to buy some food enough to last for days. She greeted him warmly, and remarked about her aching bones as Obi-Wan paid her.  
  
""Storms coming. You'd better head home, quickly."  
  
"Stay safe Jira." Obi-Wan said  
  
"You too Obi-Wan"  
  
And with that he turned to head back home when he was distracted by a commotion happening not too far from him. He saw Sebulba, picking on yet again another unfortunate victim. Obi-Wan walked towards them, and he immediately noticed who Sebulba was targeting. It was Jar Jar, and Obi-Wan quickened his pace, reaching just in time to catch Sebulba’s fist from connecting to Jar Jar’s face. 

_“Careful Sebulba.”_ Obi-Wan warned._ “He and his friends are outlanders… I’d hate to see you get diced before our race again.”_

Sebulba growled and dropped his fist. “_The next time we race, slave, I’ll make sure you won’t survive. I’ll squash you like the bug you are._”

Obi-Wan raised his brow. “_Oh, is that so? How about we go talk to the Hutts about it huh?” _

Sebulba glared at him, before finally relenting. “_Tsk, get out of here slave,_” he walked away, leaving Obi-Wan and Jar Jar alone. 

Padme and the man arrived, together with the droid. 

“Hello there,” Obi-Wan briefly stated to Padme, before turning to the man beside her. “Jar Jar here was about to become orange goo had I not intervened.” He looked at Jar Jar, who at least had the decency to be ashamed.

“He picked a fight with a Dug. A very dangerous Dug named Sebulba.”

“Mesa haten crunchen. Dat's da last ting mesa wanten…” Jar Jar said. The man turned to look at Jar Jar, telling him that, even though he hadn’t meant to do that, he still went into danger. 

The man once more faced Obi-Wan to thank him. Obi-Wan assured him that it was no problem

Just then a gust of wind began to work it’s way through town, reminding Obi-Wan of the coming storm. Speaking of…

“Do you have shelter?” He asked them.

“We’ll head back to our ship,” the older man stated.

“Where is it?”

“It’s on the outskirts,” this time it was Padme who answered him.

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows shot up. 

“You’ll never make it there in time.” He told them. “And it wouldn’t be a wise move to return there now. It’s nearing dark, and sandstorms can be dangerous.” Obi-Wan didn’t even need to hesitate to tell them to seek shelter in his house.

“Come on,” he told them, unconsciously holding Padme’s hand when doing so, guiding her and the others. 

The storm came the moment the group arrived at Obi-Wan’s home. 

Obi-Wan let them all enter first, with him going in last. 

His home was just a simple two bedrooms, a refresher, a kitchen, and a living area. 

“Master Obi-Wan,” a robotic voice greeted him. It was a protocol droid, though some parts weren’t fully covered yet, revealing the inner workings. The Droid was taken aback at the visitors, but managed to introduced itself to them. "Oh my I wasn't aware that you would have guests, master. I am C-3PO. Human-Cyborg Relations," Threepio said.  The astromech droid was the first to greet him. A series of chirps and beeps and the two robots began their conversation. 

Obi-Wan leads the rest to the kitchen and went to an empty counter to prepare the dinner that he had purchased. He had bought enough for him to last three days at most, luckily, it was enough for his guests.   
  


“Thank you for your hospitality,” a voice behind him said and Obi-Wan turned to see that it was the male. 

“ I am Qui-Gon Jinn. I apologize for my earlier attitude.” 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.” He told him. “And it’s alright, I understand. Watto can be a pain in the ass sometimes.” 

Qui-Gon let out a small smile, before going away, pulling his commlink as he did so. It was then that Obi-Wan noticed the sabre hanging by his belt. He had never seen anything like it before, but Obi-Wan felt a strange familiarity the moment he saw it. It was also then that he concluded that they weren’t just ordinary commoners.

Obi-Wan returned his focus at the counter, getting some plates and utensils, and placing the purchased food in a bowl. Padme appeared beside him, asking if she could help. 

“Sure,” Obi-Wan said. “You can set the plates while I heat up the food.” 

And so the two made their way preparing for dinner. Soon after, Obi-Wan brought the food and placed them at the center of the dining table. A stew, an assortment of fruits, and a jug of blue milk. Padme went to call Qui-Gon and Jar Jar, to tell them that it was time to eat.

Dinner was awkward, but eventually, the group managed to settle on a topic they could all talk about. Obi-Wan had asked them if they knew about pod racing. It was Qui-Gon who said he had and it was there the mention of only a human with the reflexes of a Jedi can compete when Obi-Wan had said that he was the only human to ever participate and not die. Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon, mentally assessing whether or not it would be a good idea to mention the topic regarding the sabre now. He decided to ask, seeing as it wouldn’t hurt to do so.

“What makes you say that?” Qui-Gon calmly asked?

“I saw your weapon. Only Jedi carry that.” Obi-Wan said.

“Perhaps I killed a Jedi,” Qui-Gon stated. “ And I took it from him.”

Obi-Wan snorted. “I sincerely doubt that.” 

“That would just be a slander to their reputation as defenders of the galaxy. While not invincible, they still are powerful enough.”    
  


Qui-Gon made a gesture of acknowledgement and proceeded to tell the truth. Though he had only known Obi-Wan for a short time, he could surely say that he was a trusted individual. It might also be a good idea if they had someone on the planet to assist them.

“So your ship was damaged, and that’s why you’ve been looking for parts. In order to return back to Coruscant.” Obi-Wan realized.   
  


Qui-Gon confirmed.    
  


“Yes, which is why we need your help in getting those parts. Watto has what we need but we do not have any currency available to trade with him.” 

“We know that Tatooine has a good trade system going, but that doesn’t really help us with our situation,” Padme said. “What we need is money, or something valuable enough to barter with. But we have none of those. There must be something all shopkeepers have in common.”

Obi-Wan knew the answer to that. “Gambling,” he said. “In Tatooine or any of the Hut-controlled planets, it’s all about gambling be it pod racing, cards, die, or in fights.” 

Padme went quiet at that. She was uncomfortable at having to resort to such tactics, but a quick assurance from Obi-Wan settled her unease for a little bit. It’s the real world Padme She reminded herself. Life is not all about rainbows and sunshine, Tatooine is proof of that. She was furious that such practices like slavery were still happening, and so she promised herself to make sure to appeal to the senate about this.

Qui-Gon continued on, asking Obi-Wan which of the events generated more money.

“Well, pod races and fights are what you should go with,” Obi-Wan said. “And the Boonta Eve is approaching the day after tomorrow, with the Boonta Eve Classic, a pod race. Of course, you can’t exactly earn money without betting.”

“So who should we bet?”

“Me,” Obi-Wan said with confidence. It was not of arrogance, but of truth. “I’ve been playing since I was 13, with Sebulba and I going toe to toe.”

Qui-Gon stroked his beard. “I see.”

“The only rules in the race is that, if it’s not caught on camera, then it’s a legal thing to do,” Obi-Wan said.

“The organizers aren’t hiding their true intentions, stationing the cameras at a long distance from each other, and never changing. It’s pretty easy to find the blind spots.”

“And by things not caught on camera…” Padme trailed off, widening her eyes at what comprised of the statement. She made no comment however and allowed Obi-Wan to continue.

“As for the second event, it’s called the Boonta Tournament Arena. Again, I'd ask for you to bet on me. I’ve been fighting since I was 15, and have been part of the Final Division. “

They finished dinner in silence.

Obi-Wan and Padme cleaned the dishes, while Threepio prepared the second bedroom for Qui-Gon and Jar Jar to sleep in and also a pillow and blanket on the sofa for Obi-Wan so that Padme could take his bed. After all that was done, Qui-Gon requested Obi-Wan and him to discuss in greater detail about the bet and the following events. 

Obi-Wan mentioned to include the cruiser in betting as to increase the stakes and to temp their opponent to raise. But he also made sure to not mention the damaged state the Jedi’s cruiser was in. Qui-Gon thanked Obi-Wan, then proceeded out into the courtyard in order to make a call back to their ship. 

Obi-Wan left him alone and went to check up on the rest of his guests. Jar Jar had already fallen asleep shortly after dinner, on the ground, with a pillow and blanket prepared courtesy of Threepio. The Protocol Droid in question, together with R2 had already signed off in the living room. All that’s left was Padme.

Arriving at his door, Obi-Wan knocked and waited for a moment before coming in. 

Padme had already fallen asleep. Her hair was let go from its braid, letting its loose locks cascade down her back. Obi-Wan moved to adjust her blanket. Tatooine was scorchingly hot during the day, but bitterly cold during the night. He smiled softly, recalling the short back-and-forth they had about their sleeping arrangement.

After making sure the heater was working properly, Obi-Wan finally left and settled himself on the couch. The courtyard lights were off, meaning Qui-Gon had already retired. Obi-Wan closed his eyes. 

He dreamt of many things, from his first few months in Tatooine, from winning his fight to buying his freedom, and encountering Padme and the others. But this time he dreamt of something else.

He dreamt of red lights, and darkness. And within the void, a sinister laugh.

  
  
  



	2. New Competition

  
Obi-Wan woke up at the first sign of sunrise. Stifling a yawn, he stood up from where he slept and stretched, the sound of his bones cracking filling the silence of the room.   
Rubbing his eyes to erase the last remnants of sleep Obi-Wan picked up the towel and clothes that he had prepared right on the table, beside the couch where he slept and shuffled towards the refresher.  
Threepio and the blue astromech droid R2-D2 were still offline, and it was too early for any of the guests to possibly rouse themselves up given yesterday’s events, and so Obi-Wan concluded that he was the only one awake. Hanging his towel and clothes on a rack, Obi-Wan quickly discarded his clothes and proceeded to take a shower. The refresher didn’t have an in-built heater and so the water was cold. Luckily, years of living in the place made Obi-Wan grown used to it, even glad to have it. Tattooine could be unbearably hot on some days. Unfortunately, his guests would probably have to endure the chilling temperature for now. Obi-Wan cringed, feeling guilt rise because of how it would inconvenience them even though it couldn’t be helped, but before he could dwell on it his mind was already focused on something else. The dream.

Obi-Wan dreamt a lot, good dreams and bad dreams alike. The nightmares would unsettle him and sometimes even scared him, yes, but Obi-Wan would later brush it off. Last night’s dream, however, was different. It was the first time Obi-Wan had felt so unsettled and so afraid, like something dark and disgusting was crawling deep inside him and that eventually, will soon consume him. Worse, the darkness seemed so tempting, seductive.  
Obi-Wan had never felt so terrified, yet so drawn to something his whole life. He didn’t want to think of what would happen if he succumbed to it. Still, his dreams weren’t just dreams. Most of them had been premonitions, and that had helped save and free him from his slavery. His recent dream would be the same, and Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about what will happen in the coming times. No doubt it was related to his three-four if you include R2- visitors.

Drying himself, Obi-Wan quickly got dressed and exited the refresher to make his way to the kitchen to cook some breakfast. The leftovers from last night would simply require reheating.   
It wasn’t that Obi-Wan blamed them, in fact, the dream had given him more reason to help them buy the parts they needed to fix their ship and get off the planet. He trusted them and believed them to be good people. Whatever dark force that was following them, Obi-Wan will do all that he can to help them.

So lost was he in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the towering Jedi that was already in the kitchen, who was what might have been improperly using the Force to levitate a large bowl in his hand to pour the stew he had been cooking.

“Qui-Gon!” Obi-Wan cried out. He did not know that Qui-Gon had been awake long enough to start cooking.

“Ah, Obi-Wan good morning! I hope you slept well,” Qui-Gon happily said.

“I hope you do not mind me using your kitchen. You were still in the shower and so I wanted to cook in your stead to ease some of your trouble. It’s the least I could do for you after allowing us to stay the night,” the Jedi finished.  
Still in the shower? I must have stayed in the bath longer than I initially believed. Obi-Wan thought.  
Qui-Gon was silent, staring at him when Obi-Wan realized that the man was anticipating his reply.   
“What? Of course, I don’t mind,” Obi-Wan started, placing a hand on his neck, he sheepishly continued. “You shouldn’t have bothered to cook. It’s my responsibility as a host to take care of my guests.”

Qui-Gon waved a hand. “Nonsense,” he said. “You could have just let us sleep over, but instead you went beyond that and lend your aid to help us earn money to buy the hyperdrive.”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “I just wanted to help and I believe that you’re good people, with an important mission to complete.” He considered telling Qui-Gon about his dream. He was a Jedi, maybe he could have an idea on what it was about, and what exactly the dark force was.

He opened his mouth to speak up and tell him about it, but the beeping of R2-D2 and Threepio’s “Good morning sir and miss,” brought his attention towards the living room. The droids were already online, and Jar Jar and Padme had awoken from their sleep and were currently heading their way.   
Qui-Gon resumed where he had left off and brought with him the stew, and force levitating an assortment of fruits and silverware, declaring that he would set up the table for breakfast.   
Obi-Wan had never encountered a Force user before, and to see someone who was for the first time was a surreal experience. Though it was just a trivial trick of levitating things off the ground, it still fascinated him.  
The sound of footsteps approaching made him turn his attention only to see Padme, who was smiling. Obi-Wan noticed that her hair was set in a bun, not quite braided hairstyle nor the loose hair last night.   
Once she was close enough, Padme said in a grateful tone, “I thank you for having us for the night, and for letting me sleep in your room even though you didn’t have to do it but I thank you nonetheless.”   
“It’s really nothing,” Obi-Wan replied. He quickly added, “Qui-Gon already gave me the ‘we’re very grateful for your help speech even though you didn’t have to’ so really it’s alright. I want to help.” Obi-Wan grinned, “ And of course I’ll let you take my bed. What kind of gentleman allows a lady to sleep out on the couch.”

Padme raised a single brow, but a smile still held on her face.   
“Well, aren't you a gentleman.”   
“Yes, I know. The gentleman-est of all gentlemen.” Obi-Wan did a flourishing bow, “I am at your service, milady.”

***  
Padme stifled a laugh. She was acting like a girl with a crush. If only Eirtae and the rest of her handmaidens could see her now. Technically it wasn’t wrong though. She was still a young woman, and she did felt a sort of attraction towards the copper-haired young man in front of her. But what made her different however was her role as queen of her people. But Obi-Wan didn’t know that, not yet at least. She vowed to repay him once the mission, once the war was over. For now, however, she was free to act like not the Queen of Naboo that she currently was and at least pretend to be nothing but a simple girl. That doesn’t mean to say that she was a hundred percent free from her worries.   
When the Trade Federation invaded her home, they weren’t able to escape for a month. It was only with the help of her people and the arrival of Master Qui-Gon, a reserved but dutiful man and a spirited but calculating Knight Quinlan Vos, that she was able to escape unscathed together with her handmaidens and Captain Panaka. Padme’s heart ached at the many sacrifices her people had made for her. It hurt to see them suffering once again. First from her predecessor King Veruno, who was as ambitious as he was corrupt and now the blockade where any outside contact and access to supplies were cut off.   
Now they were stranded in Tatooine with a damaged ship. Padme was restless, she didn’t like the sudden turn of events, and didn’t like how much time they would be wasting while her people would be left to suffer. She wanted a distraction, something to clear her thoughts away from the negatives that were clouding her mind.

And so she found a blue peasant outfit, and persistently told Qui-Gon that she would accompany him to town as per the ‘Queen’s orders’. Before that, Captain Panaka and her Handmaidens had tried to dissuade her from going prior but her mind was set. Padme then added that JarJar and R2 would be accompanying her. That seemed to settle them down, though they still weren’t unsure if it was a good idea.  
Qui-Gon warily agreed to her request but firmly told Padme and the rest of the party to stay close to him and to not draw attention. The Jedi Master also ordered Quinlan to stay behind and stand guard, and to all to not answer any calls nor attempt to signal them unless it was important.

And so the four walked to Mon Espa, hoping that what they would need would be there.   
They eventually found Watto’s shop, and there she found him. His voice clear amidst the inner turmoil of her thoughts.

“Are you an angel?” The man before her asked.

“What?” was the only thing that Padme could let out.

The man looked like he couldn’t have been that older than her, probably 8 or 9 years older. His hair was short and he wore a long-sleeved white tunic and brown pants and boots.  
He tensed up, and he seemed to struggle with what he was supposed to say next. Eventually, he continued, repeating his question. He elaborated that he had heard from the many customers that entered Watto’s shop that the angels were from the moons of Lego. That they were the most beautiful creatures on the galaxy.  
Padme smiled, and told him no, she was not in fact, an angel nor did she live on lego.  
What he said next made her laugh.

“Ah, well that’s such a shame. But then again, you are far too radiant to be an angel. You must be a star.” The man said.

It was charming and endearing. Now she wasn’t like any other girl who would easily be swayed by flowery words, but their conversation was different and it also reminded Padme that he didn’t know her. To him, she was just another ordinary customer and not a political figure. She wanted to remain that way to him.

Wanting to talk more, Padme asked him, “do you always hear a lot of stories from the pilots?”   
He said yes, ever since he was sold as a slave which shocked and disgusted Padme. He was quick to reassure her when she had spoken up about it that he wasn’t a slave no more. It was also there Padme also learned that Republic influences in the outer rim were weaker and that it was mainly the Hutts that the system adhered to. She vowed to herself to address the issue to the Senate once they were out of here.  
After talking a bit more did Padme realized that they had not introduced each other yet, and so she went first.   
She kept and used her original name Naberrie instead of the given Amidala as a disguise. Tatooine was still home to bounty hunters and there was no doubt that news of her escape has started to rise.

The young man in front of her introduced himself as Obi-Wan Kenobi. Padme would remember that.  
After telling Jar Jar to turn off the droid the alien had accidentally activated, and having another conversation, Qui-Gon and Watto eventually walked back in. Qui-Gon’s face was grim, while Watto something akin to annoyance.   
The Jedi Master approached Padme and told her, “let’s go” and brusquely walked past Obi-Wan.  
The crude display of manners, especially to Obi-Wan who had done nothing wrong astonished the queen in disguise but as she turned to look at Obi-Wan he had just shrugged as if telling her that, it’s fine, I'm used to it.  
Padme sincerely apologized at the turn of events and hurried to catch up with Qui-Gon. It had been a pleasure to meet Obi-Wan and it was sad that their meeting had ended on a not-so-good note.

Once she was right by Qui-Gon’s side, she immediately chastised the older man for being rude, but later asked him why he was.

“The good news is that they have the part that we need.” He said.

“And the bad news?” Padme prompted.

“Watto doesn’t accept Republican credits. We’re penniless and unless we have some way of earning Tatooine money quickly or manage to find a pilot who accepts these credits and take us to Coruscant we will be stuck here for a long while.” Qui-Gon finished.

Neither of the two humans nor the droid noticed their fellow alien friend had drifted away from the group and was attempting to steal food, food that when Jar Jar tried to take flew out and hit another alien causing a ruckus.

It was only there did they realize that a member of their party was missing and immediately set out to the source of the trouble. As they neared Padme saw Obi-Wan with Jar Jar behind his back, conversing with another alien that Padme recalled from her lessons belonged to the dug species. They couldn’t hear what exactly the two were saying but from Obi-Wan’s glare and gripping the alien’s fist that was aimed at Jar Jar she knew it wasn’t anything good.  
She could only make out the last phrase, “--out of here slave” from the dug who walked away by the time she, Qui-Gon and R2 arrived.   
Seeing them, Obi-Wan said with a wave of a hand “hello there,” first facing Padme and then to the rest.   
He quickly told them of what had transpired. Padme held back a curse. She was worried that he might have gotten himself into trouble, but instead, it was the opposite. Beside her, Qui-Gon let out a tired sigh and reprimanded the Gungan.   
Qui-Gon then turned to thank Obi-Wan for rescuing him, with Obi-Wan replying that it wasn’t a problem, and warning them to keep away from Sebulba, the dug from earlier.

A gust of wind blew, and Padme saw that everybody was already closing shop and leaving for their homes. There was only a handful left walking around. Padme turned back to face Obi-Wan when he asked them where they would be seeking shelter. Qui-Gon was the one to reply that they would be heading back to the ship. Obi-Wan then asked where exactly, and it was Padme who spoke up.  
  
“It’s on the outskirts,” she said.

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows shot up and told them that they would not be able to make it in time.

“It wouldn’t be a wise move to return there now. It’s nearing dark, and sandstorms can be dangerous,” he said.

“Well we can stay at an inn for shelter,” Padme replied but Obi-Wan shook his head.

“No,” he disagreed. “Trust me when I tell you that you wouldn’t want to stay there.”  
“You guys can stay back at my quarters instead.” He finished.   
Without waiting for an answer he grabbed Padme’s hand and proceeded to guide the group.   
Padme did not let go.

The storm had already come the moment they entered the house, with Obi-Wan together with his droid Threepio that he had built quickly sealing the windows before sand could enter.  
Once everything was settled, Qui-Gon properly introduced himself and again thanked Obi-Wan for allowing them to stay the night and also apologized for his earlier behavior. He then walked away, commlink in hand.

“I must call back to Vos and relay him on our situation.” He told Padme.

Obi-Wan was at the kitchen, preparing dinner with the food that he had just bought.  
Padme approached him, wanting to help.  
“Sure,” Obi-Wan said. “You can set the plates while I heat up the food.”

She did so. The two worked together in preparing dinner. After setting the plates Padme helped with the washing up and slicing the fruits and prepared a Jug of milk. Once finished, they brought it with them to the table, calling for everyone so that they could all eat.

Dinner was silent but relatively comfortable, with Obi-Wan and Padme filling the silence with small talk. It all changed however when Obi-Wan began to ask about Qui-Gon’s identity and everything was revealed. Or most of it. Obi-Wan now knew that they were more than just stranded travelers and were actually on a mission, but he still did not know of her true identity.

  
“We know that Tatooine has a good trade system going, but that doesn’t help us with our situation,” Padme said now that things were already clear. “What we need is money, or something valuable enough to barter with. But we have none of those. There must be something all shopkeepers have in common.”  
Obi-Wan knew the answer to that. “Gambling,” he said. “In Tatooine or any of the Hut-controlled planets, it’s all about gambling be it pod racing, cards, die, or in fights.”   
And the conversation once more proceeded to change. Obi-Wan told them that if they were to acquire more money, then they were in luck for the Boonta Eve classic was fast approaching, the day after tomorrow.  
The Boonta Eve was a traditional event in Tatooine which includes the Podracing tournament and   
The Bonta Arena.

“If you can gamble for the right person, then you just might earn enough money to buy the hyperdrive,” Obi-Wan said.

“And who exactly should we bet?” Padme asked him.

This time, Obi-Wan smiled. It was a confident smile, and not wholly smug.

“Me,” he said.

He then proceeded to explain to them the reasons why they should. Padme felt sad that Obi-Wan had to fight his way for freedom at such a young age, and she was all the more determined to make sure that the Senate take action for slavery to be demolished.

“We can discuss more tomorrow,” Obi-Wan finished and everybody finished dinner in silence.

Padme volunteered to wash the dishes, while Obi-Wan kept the leftovers in the fridge.  
Threepio went to prepare the bed for the guests of the house, and Obi-Wan guided Padme to his room once they were done cleaning in the kitchen.

“You can stay here while I take the couch,” he said.

Padme protested. “What no, I shall take the couch and you on your bed.”

“No really, it’s alright, you can stay--”

“I insist. Obi-Wan it’s your room”

Obi-Wan placed both hands on her shoulders.

“Padme,” his voice was clear and his eyes were focused on her. Padme went quiet.

“It’s okay, I insist. The heater here is better than in the living room so you won’t be cold.”

“But then you’ll be cold,”

“Not exactly, I’ve been living here for years, I’ve grown used to it. And I’m not just saying that I’m also being practical about it. Your body isn’t fit in this Planet’s temperature, whereas mine is. I’ve stayed here long enough for my body to adapt. Besides, I have a blanket with me,” He jested added.  
Padme knew Obi-Wan was right, and it made perfect sense. She still didn’t like it.   
She felt bad for letting him sleep on the couch while she would be sleeping in his bed.

“Well, fine. You have a point,” she conceded.   
Obi-Wan gave her a soft smile, “thank you. Sleep well Padme,” he said.

“You too Obi-Wan,” Padme replied.

Obi-Wan left, and Padme went to lie down. She hoped her people were doing fine, and Captain Panaka and the others weren’t stressing themselves out with worry for her. It took minutes, but Padme eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

Which then brings us to the present.

Padme waking up to the sight of Qui-Gon making breakfast, to having a small chat with Obi-Wan.  
“I promise Obi-Wan,” she began to say. Obi-Wan looked at her attentively.  
“That when all of this is over, I promise I shall ask the Queen to reward you for your generosity.”  
Obi-Wan widened his eyes.

“Bu-but the queen. Padme it’s alright,” he stuttered out.

“Obi-Wan you are a good person and you deserve a reward. Trust me that the Queen would happily give you one for helping all of us.” Padme finished. She would take him to another planet, a better one, even let him become a citizen of Naboo if he so wished.

“Looks like breakfast is ready. Let’s go” Padme said before walking towards the dining table. Obi-Wan quickly followed suit.

Breakfast this time, was silent throughout the background conversation between Threepio and R2D2.

Today was going to be a busy day. Deals would have to be made, Obi-Wan’s racing pod needed some refining, and Padme and Qui-Gon were to make a short visit back to the ship. Jar Jar and R2 remained behind.

“Don’t cause any trouble for Obi-Wan understood?” Qui-Gon strictly ordered.

Jar Jar nodded. “Ahh ahh, messa promises not to cause yousa trouble.”

Obi-Wan laughed. “Thank you Jar Jar. I sure hope not, we wouldn’t want somebody to get electrocuted to death while they were messing with the repulsors.”

Jar Jar gulped.

And so it was settled.   
Padme and Qui-Gon started to leave for a head start. It was still early, but already Padme could see people opening shops, and others wearing goggles and gloves which Padme could only assume as Pod Racers were bringing with them tool kits and machinery parts. She saw one entering the toydarian’s shop, and Padme was once again reminded of how much was at stake. Right now they were all relying on Obi-Wan to win,   
They were gambling away everything on him.  
They had discussed this with Obi-Wan before they left.

“You must gamble away your ship, others will be compelled to gamble away a larger stake too,” Obi-Wan said.  
“But don’t give out too much information about your cruiser, especially how it’s damaged. ” He finished.  
The trek back to the ship felt shorter than when they went out to Mon Espa. When they finally arrived, they were welcomed back by Captain Panaka, Eirtae on her disguise, and Quinlan Vos.

“Master Jin! You’re back,” the Jedi Knight cheerily said. “We were seriously starting to worry when we detected the sandstorm so when you told us that you would be staying the night at a friend’s house the Captain here started crying with joy that you were all gonna be safe.”

Padme turned to said Captain who looked like he wished it was he who was taken by the storm and she smiled.   
“Don’t worry captain. As you can see we managed to return unscathed.” From the corner of her eye,  
Eirtae too was smiling behind the layers of makeup.

“Captain,” Qui-Gon started. “I deeply apologize for my companion.”

Captain Panaka finally spoke up, “Ugh it’s unbelievable how one man can talk for hours on end but your friend here did that. Now that you’re here I can go back to at least get some rest.” He started to walk back to the ship, everybody following suit.

Padme and Eirtae walked beside each other and making sure they were at a safe distance from the two Jedi behind them, Eirtae started whispering. “Your highness I fear our Captain needs serious medical attention once all of this is over.” Padme giggled. “That bad huh?” Eirtaed smirked, “very. Now tell me about yesterday.” And so the two friends conversed, even as they finally reached the Queen’s room where the rest of Padme’s handmaidens waited.

*****

Back on Mon Espa, Obi-Wan was currently taking a short lunch break which consisted of Blue milk and a sandwich. He was glad that R2, and maybe Jar Jar too stayed behind. The trio had managed to recondition his racing pod in just a brief period, and because of it, they were able to replace and upgrade some of the parts. Jar Jar at first nearly got his tongue cut into pieces while Obi-Wan was revving up the vehicle.

“Mesa didn’t mean to do dat!” Jar Jar exclaimed. “Mesa thought it was safe”

The gungan, as he recently learned from Padme, had been standing behind one of the turbo engines blowing a raspberry like a child would do in front of a fan. It was only thanks to Artoo’s beeping did Obi-Wan saw the alien and he quickly turned off the engine.

Obi-Wan was a patient man, but Jar Jar had done something so irrevocably stupid.   
“ “Jar Jar,” he started. “What were you thinking?” Obi-Wan’s volume wasn’t loud, but it held a tone. He started approaching the alien who was slumping his shoulders.

“You could have gotten your tongue suck in and swallowed up. You also almost endangered our lives! And possibly those near our vicinity!” Obi-Wan raised his arms in exclamation. “I mean I get it you’re not exactly the most graceful person nor the smartest but come on Jar Jar you could’ve at least have the common sense to stay safe.” He closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, reigning in his temper.

The silence was thick and tense. Obi-Wan couldn’t understand how Jar Jar could remain so blind and unaware of how serious things were. Moments later, he heard a murmur.

“What was that?” Obi Wan asked.  
“Messa said messa sorry,” Jar Jar repeated.

“It’s alright,” Obi-Wan pardoned.

But Jar Jar wasn’t done.

“No...no yousa right. Missa always doin everyth wrong and because of da missa gotin banish. “

Obi-Wan was surprised at that.

“You were banished?”

“Ya”

“But why?”

“Well, mesa was banished because mesa was clumsy.”

Oh.

“...You were banished… because you were, clumsy?”

Jar Jar nodded his head. “ But everything was fine. Dha Jedi master saved mesa so mesa do not need dha Boss Nass and de Gungans nosa more…” his voice trailed off.

“Messa isa thankful. Messa really am. And messa isa trying, truly.” Jar Jar said.

Obi-Wan felt pity for him. Though he did not know what it felt like to be banished by his people,  
He did sort of understand where the Gungan was coming from. The alien didn’t mean to clumsy, and Obi-Wan could sense the honesty in Jar Jar’s voice when he said that he was trying.

“Well, how about we try to take things slow for you then,” Obi-Wan said. He decided that he would give Jar Jar a chance, and help him a bit on his clumsiness.

Handing out a screwdriver, he then said to him, “help me open up the combustion chamber. Don’t touch anything other than what I tell you. And remember to take it slow alright?”

With those words, the Gungan perked up, and gratefully accepted the tool and so both of them continued to work.

There weren’t any more incidents after that, aside from some accidentally hitting your hand with a hammer. All in all, the day had gone well, very well that Obi-Wan was able to take a lunch break. Jar Jar had gone back inside, stating that he needed a drink and some rest for the sun was making him nauseous. That left Obi-Wan and R2 alone outside, taking shelter under the tent Obi-Wan had stood up. After this, he would be going to the arena and register his name as one of the contestants.

Quickly finishing up his sandwich and gulping down his milk, Obi-Wan and R2 made their way to the Arena.  
The streets were crowded than usual, and festival lights and other decorations adorned the town.  
This was the only time Mon Espa truly felt alive. Slaves and droids were running around, probably helping their masters with their merch, or preparing for the event tomorrow.   
Suddenly a tingling feeling washed over him, and without thinking, Obi-Wan side stepped only to see a hovercart rushing past where he once stood. His heart was beating fast at the thought that he would have died had he not dodged out of the way. Obi-Wan made a face. He spent years fighting for his freedom, endured many hardships, and he would just die, here on Tatooine all because of a cart? Kriffing no.

Beside him, R2 beeped in worry.   
“No it’s alright, I’m fine,” Obi-Wan assured. They continued to walk. “That was quite a close call now though wasn’t it?”  
The tingling feeling was still there, but Obi-Wan disregarded it as nothing.

A thank you and good-bye after, Obi-Wan and R2 then proceeded to head towards the registration booth   
For the Boonta Tournament Arena. Everything was going well, with R2 making a quip about secretly disabling the thrusters of the other competitors and Obi-Wan laughing and shaking his head, “ No artoo you can’t do that.”  
The small droid made a noise that resembled that of a whine, which only made the human laugh harder.

“Artoo while I appreciate the help, I do not like to fight unfairly.”

But they do! Artoo beeped.

“Yes, which is exactly why I won’t. Ah, here we are,” Obi-Wan remarked. He pretended to not hear the droid’s comment on humans and their stupid morals and emotions.

“_Obi-Wan! It’s you, planning to participate in the arena?_” The alien behind the booth said in Huttese as the duo arrived.

Obi-Wan nodded, “_I believe so Gun’thra”._

Gun’thra hummed. “_That’s good to hear. We haven’t seen you last year_,” giving him the registration sheet she continued, “_well as usual just write your name here_.”

Obi-Wan took the piece of paper and scanned the names. “_I see some familiar names round here still, and some pretty new ones too_. “ Signing his name, he then gave it back to her._ “I don’t suppose you would be able to give me some heads up on which one spells trouble eh?”_

The alien laughed. “_Ha you know I can’t do that boy however,_” she then leaned closer beckoning Obi-Wan to do the same as she did so.

“_There is one contender that you need to watch out._”

“_Oh_?” Obi-Wan’s brow rose. His interest was piqued

_“Lately there’s been a red zabrak who joined the arena. He’s been fighting in the local matches these past few months. I tell you now Obi-Wan, he’s good. Really good”_

“_Really? What’s his name_?”

“_He calls himself Maul_”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh so the second chapter is finally here!  
And yeah, I know everybody hates Jar Jar but this time I'm gonna try to at least make him likeable enough  
and give him some contribution to the story. 
> 
> Yeah wow Darth Maul is one of the competitors who knew right?
> 
> Next chapter would probably be up next week again,  
provided IRL hasn't kept me away xD. Still again thanks for reading and I hope ya'll like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, I ain't really good with writing but oof pls bear with me.  
I'm not really into the lore of star wars but i'll try to keep it as Star wars-ish as possible  
Criticisms are welcomed!  
Thank ya!


End file.
